


I Am Spock (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS gen fanzineMore Missions, More Myths 8 (1987), which was published by Mkashef Enterprises and edited by Wendy Rathbone. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere.





	I Am Spock (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS gen fanzine _More Missions, More Myths 8 (1987)_ , which was published by Mkashef Enterprises and edited by Wendy Rathbone. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/More_Missions,_More_Myths).

_“Are thee Vulcan or are thee Human?”_  
Your words cut me to the depths of my soul.  
IDIC, that most honored of all Vulcan precepts,  
is little applied, it seems, in the case of  
a black sheep Vulcan/Human hybrid.

 _“Are thee Vulcan or are thee Human?”_  
I tried, T’Pau, to be completely Vulcan,  
to submerge and deny my Human half,  
but of course I failed.  
How could I not, for is it not illogical  
to deny that which is, after all, the truth?

 _“Are thee Vulcan or are thee Human?”_  
When first you asked that question  
I burned as only a Vulcan burns,  
and I thought the fire in my blood  
defined my being,  
made me at last Vulcan enough  
to win your approval, your acceptance.  
Your words proved me wrong.

 _“Are thee Vulcan or are thee Human?”_  
At last, after all these years,  
is it not ironic, T’Pau, that it is a Human  
who has provided the answer to your question?  
From the first he, and only he,  
accepted me as I am, and in doing so  
finally taught me to accept myself.

 _“Are thee Vulcan or are thee Human?”_  
The answer, of course, was obvious all along:  
I am both Vulcan and Human, and neither.  
I am unique, as is each being in the cosmos.  
I am Spock.


End file.
